The rise of team fourteen
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: Their senesi is eccentric and strict. Their siblings can sometimes be unbearable. They fight and sometimes don't like each other, but this three man team is going to get over their differences and strut their stuff through the chunin exams and the fourth ninja war. Follow Keiko, Eiri, and Mizu through their jorney as ninjas and coming of age.
1. chapter 1 The teams

Hello. I know the grammar, spelling, and stuff is absolutely terrible, but please forgive most of it. That's just how my main character, Keiko talks. Oh and please review. I'd like to know everyone's opinions.

Ugh. What was with all this sittin' around waitin'? I though the borin' lessons and annyin' classes were over with. I mean all of our year, even that dunderhead Naruto Uzamaki, had passed. We were through with our academy days, so what the heck were we doin' here? With a sigh I let the bubble I was blowin' in my gum pop with a loud crack that cut through the low murmmurin' of the crowd. Several people turned to glare at me through it didn't last long. They were soon way too caught up in the fact Naruto, a moron, and Sasuke Uchia, the most popular guy in our class, kissed, though based on their completely accidental.

My chair and I toppled to the floor as my laughter became uncontrollable. Oh, my sides hurt. It was just too funny. And the look on Sakura Haruno's, the smartest _girl_ in our class, face was priceless. In fact the look on all their faces was priceless. I tried to catch my breath, but I was failin' epically. Of course I soon sobered up when Sakura started beatin' on Naruto. Oh honestly, she only did so because as a Sasuke fangirl she thought it was her duty to steal Sasuke's first kiss. I thought she, the rest of the Sasuke fan club, and their whole mission was incredibly stupid. Naïve annoyin' little girl. I rolled my eyes as our academy teacher, Iruka, walked in. He explained how we were now "real" ninja. That and we would be put into three man teams under a Jonin sensei. Oh please don't put me in the same team as Shikamaru. I mentally begged. Shikamaru was my older brother, he wasn't so bad, and in fact we got alon better than most brother and sister pairs. Except for when he got in my way. He seemed to think I was helpless and was super overprotective.

Iruka started listin' names, but there was a small uproar when he got to team seven. That team consisted of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. That was real smart, not! Man were they stupid or somethin'? putting Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke together was a recipe for disaster. The listin' continued. Shikamaru wound up in team ten with his best friend Choji Akimichi and another Sasuke fangirl Ino Yamanaka. I let out a breath of relief. Thank the gods. I was so glad I wasn't on the same team as them and I almost felt sorry for Shikamaru and Choji. They had to put up with Ino. A couple of teams later and my team, team fourteen was announced.

"Keiko Nara, Mizu Aburame, and Eiri." Iruka finished. He explained there would be a break and we would then meet our senseis. I sighed and draped myself over my desk as everyone else filed out of the room.

"Hey are you Keiko Nara or Mizu Aburame by any chance?" A cheerful voice above me asked. With a sigh I sat up.

"I might be related to a Nara. What's it to ya'?" I growled. The boy who came up to me had light brown hair and big dark blue eyes. He wore a white top with gold clasps, black pants, black sandals, and white fingerless gloves.

"I'm Eiri." The boy told me brightly. Well it made sense. Eiri was supposedly Tenten's, someone who had graduated a year earlier, little brother. He certainly looked the part.

"That's nice." I muttered. Eiri sighed.

"You're just like that other Nara aren't you? Completely useless." He grumbled. I stood so fast my chair toppled to the floor for the second time in one hour.

"I really don't give a crap what you say about me, but if I ever hear you insultin' my brother again I will dismember you." I growled grabbin' the front of the guy's shirt.

There was a sigh from behind me. "I don't think he was intentionally insulting your brother. Let him go." A girl voice told me.

"So? I'm just warnin' 'im. He does it again and I'll kill 'im." I snapped lettin' go of the boy's shirt and shovin' him forward. The girl sighed again as I turned to face her. She had short brown hair so dark it was almost black and the lightest blue eyes I had ever seen. She wore a long black sleeve shirt that opened at the bottom to show off her belly button, black pants, and black sandals. "Whoa honey. Ever hear of a little thing called color?" I asked her.

"Yes I have, but despite your and Naruto's belief we are ninja, our job is not to be colorful." She told me without any real emotion. I got what she was sayin' about Naruto, I mean come on. The boy wears bright orange for the sake of all, but what was wrong with my sense of color.

"I don't believe our job is to be colorful, I just like bright and unusual colors." I replied coolly.

"I see is that why you couple red with lime green?" She questioned again emotionlessly.

"Yes." I growled. This girl was beginning to tick me off.

"Um… Maybe we should go have our lunch break now." Eiri suggested.

"Whatever. I'm going to go find my brother." I announced. I really didn't need to get in trouble for haulin' off and punchin' the girl.

"No need. I'm right here." Sikamaru said from the doorway. Choji was standin' just slightly behind him.

"Shikamaru!" I squealed jumpin' over my desk and pushin' Eiri aside so I could tackle my big brother in a big hug.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Sure act like you didn't just see me this morning." He muttered. I stood and pulled Shikamaru to his feet before handin' him two hairties.

"Braid." I ordered turning my back to him. He chuckled.

"You're the one who ran out of the house before I got the chance." He informed me seperatin' my hair into two parts and throwin' one part over my shoulder.

"Nu-uh. You were just too lazy." I replied. All five of us stood in silence as Shikamaru braided my hair. When he finished I turned back to him. "So what are you doin' here?" I inquired.

"We've come to invite you to lunch." He announced. I hopin' he said we h meant just him and Choji and not Ino. I grinned.

"Alright I'm up for that." I answered. Shikamaru led Choji and I to his favorite spot and laid down. I giggled. I should have known he didn't mean lunch when he said lunch, he meant cloud watchin'.

"I thought you said lunch Shikamaru." Choji said though it was a borderline whine. Shikamaru lazily lifted his hand and pointed to a large picnic basket beneath a tree. I grinned and flopped down my head restin' on Shikamaru's stomach.

"Mom packed that didn't she?" I asked closin' my eyes.

"No she made me do it." He muttered. His voice was heavy with sleep. He would be out soon.


	2. chapter 2 meeting sensei crazy

Sorry this chapter is mostly dialogue. It's mostly a continuation of the last chapter. It introduces the last member of team fourteen, the sensei. And explains a bit more of Keiko's relationship with Shikamaru (I will get to the other's relationships with their siblings). Really the first two chapters are just introducing all the ocs before moving on to the chunin exams. Sorry.

"Where is our senesi?" Naruto whined. God would he just shut up? I was in a good mood after takin' a nap with my big brother, but he was really testin' my patience.

"Naruto shut up. Our sensei is just as late as yours." I growled puttin' my feet up on the desk and pushin' my chair back on its back two legs.

"You shut up Nara!" Naruto shouted. I rolled my eye.

"Whatever Uzamaki." I grumbled foldin' my hands over my stomach and closin' my eyes.

"Hey, why are you talking more to Naruto than your own team?" Eiri asked.

"We were tellin' each other to shut up I can hardly call that a conversation." I answered.

"I don't quite think that's what he meant." The girl from earlier, Mizu Aburame, said dryly.

"Whatever. If ya'll wanna talk, talk. I'll be listenin'." I replied.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You must be Keiko. The Nara with an attitude." A voice from the window said. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see a guy with wicked long light blue hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore sunglasses blockin' his eyes, a jounin vest with the metal part of a headband stitched to the front pocket, baggy dark blue pants, and boots.

"Yeah. What's it to ya'?" I questioned. My family name had nothing to do with who I was. Well it did, but only a small, miniscule, bit.

"I'm your sensei Ryo. And I won't take attitudes from my students." The guy said standin'. He then caught sight of team seven. "Ah you must be Kakashi's new students. Man do I fell sorry for you kids. He's a tough old geezer. I'm sure you'll make it through though." He was quick to assure them. I rolled my eyes. Already I didn't like this guy. He was too wishy-washy. He turned back to window. "Nara. Aburame. Eiri. Let's go." He called over his shoulder before jumppin' out the window. Mizu sighed and followed him.

"They're not serious are they?" Eiri asked me.

"What are you, a chicken? A ninja must be willin' ta' do anythin' for his village." I informed him standin' up.

"Excuse me?" He demanded as I headed for the window.

"You're excused." I said cheerfully.

"I'm not a chicken!" He shouted. I smirked. God how stupid was he? He'd played right into my hands. I mean it wasn't like I had a problem with jumppin' out a window I just had a problem followin' weirdo Ryo and emotionless Mizu.

"Alright prove it. Jump out the window." I told him brightly. With a scowl Eiri pushed past me and jumped out the window. I was about to follow him when a voice stopped me.

"You're a very manipulative twelve year old." Sasuke commented.

I rolled my eyes, but I had a solid defense against this. "No, I'm a Nara woman. We're known for being troublesome." I replied. Ah yes the "T" word. That seemed to be Shikamaru's callin' card though I doubted he would mind that I had borrowed it. After flashin' team seven a grin I jumped out the window after my…. Team. That word didn't sit right with me for some reason. Probably because I usually just did my own thing. The only "team" I had ever been a part of was the one where Shikamaru and I were always together.

"Who's the chicken now?" Eiri asked me as I joined them. I rolled my eyes, but decided it was safer just not to answer.

"Alright you three sit. The first thing I want us to do is talk." Ryo order us. I rolled my eyes, but plopped down cross-legged leanin' against the wall behind me. Mizu remained standin', but she too leaned against the wall. Eiri sat down leanin' back with his hands slightly behind him and his legs outstretched. Ryo sighed as he realized this was the best he was going to get. "Alright you lot. I want to know what your dreams for the future are." He told us. Really? Well I was probably goin' to disappoint him, but by this point in my life I was use to disappointin' people.

"I want to be the one everyone goes to when they need a weapon. I want to be the most well versed person in weapons in the whole village. Well except for my sister." Eiri announced his whole face lightin' up like a freakin' sun on Earth when he said this. Moron. Did he really think he could accomplish somethin' like that?

"What about you two?" Ryo prodded when no answer came from either Mizu or myself. There was a long silence that enfolded us.

"I wanna be Kohana's best Anbu ninja." Mizu finally said. Pish whatever. I didn't think she cared. Then again it was impossible to tell what she was feelin'.

"And you Keiko?" Ryo inquired.

"Why have ambitions when you're tryin' not to out shine your big brother? Why have dreams when they have no chance of comin' true?" I countered, but I didn't give anyone a chance to reply. "But hey if we are talkin' 'bout dreams that we know for a fact will come true here, my dream is that my older brother will realize he's the best ninja in the entire village." I announced crossin' my arms.

Eiri seemed taken aback, Mizu didn't seemed phased (who's surprised there?), and Ryo looked like he was tryin' to process what I had just told them all. "If you're basing that assumption on how smart everyone thinks your brother is you must realize he isn't the smartest in the village." Ryo informed me, slowly as if he thought I might explode (or implode) upon hearin' this.

"Oh I know. Daddy's smarter than Shikamaru is, but he's getting' old shikamarus' goin' ta' take his place as the village's best ninja and no one's gonna stop 'im." I said.

"And if someone were to try?" I was asked.

"Then I would have to stop them." I answered simply.

"It's all about Nara pride with you isn't it?" Mizu demanded. Oooh finally she was showing some real emotions.

"No. Everythin' I do is for my big brother. Family's important to me, but Mom and Dad are mostly busy so Shikamaru's the one who's been tasked with lookin' after me most of my life. Because of that he is the one person who I will support without question. He is there for me. I'm there for him." I answered.

"Even though he's supposedly really overprotective?" Eiri wondered.

"It gets on my nerves, but yeah. He's my brother."


	3. chapter 3 Slugging Sasuke!

WARNING: This chapter is going to be in someone else's pov and start the switching pov process, if this style of writing confuses anybody I apologize.

MIZU

"Oi! Loud mouths shut up!" I sighed as Keiko joined Sakura, Naruto, and the hokage's grandson and co. She was just as loud as they were, but I decided not to point that out. Sakura had been yelling at aruto for something. Something about them being some kind of pinkie gesture the hokage's grandson, Konohamaru, had come up with. Naruto and the others seemed to know what this meant, but I didn't even want to know. This lead to Naruto getting punched once and almost to the point of unconsciousness. Konohamaru made the mistake of calling Sakura an ugly bitch and he himself got punched. Keiko sighed and watched the drama unfold, though I think the sigh was more of the fact they hadn't listened to her and had only continued on doing what they were doing.

Man if only Eiri wasn't off training with his sister and her team. Then Keiko wouldn't have dragged me half way across the village to help her "find some fun". Though I didn't quite know what her idea of fun was. The idiot of a kid said something about being unsure if Sakura was a real girl. And all of a sudden Sakura was chasing the entire group through the village. "Come on. Let's follow them." Keiko said happily taking to the rooftops of surrounding buildings. It was almost as if she enjoyed the drama. With a sigh I followed her. I couldn't let her get into trouble which always seemed to follow the more brash of my two teammates. Eiri was the cheerful one while Keiko was the one who threw around an attitude and didn't care who she pissed off in the process. Not only would Shikamaru have my hide for letting his baby sister get hurt, but it would ruin our chances at the chunin exams. Ryo sensei had told us that after we completed eight missions he would nominate us, however if any of us got into any unrequired fights that weren't part of a mission or training he would withdraw his nomination and never let us go.

Konohamaru ran into someone, a guy and girl pair from Suna. "Oh no. That's the Kazekage's children." Keiko said going pale.

"How do you know?" I asked her in surprise (though I didn't show it) as the guy picked Konohamaru up by the front of the scarf he wore.

"I do my homework." Keiko answered jumping off the roof we had stopped on so she stood in between the two groups ready to shadow possess probably just about everyone should anyone stick a toe out of line. The girl actually seemed against a fight, but Naruto had to open his mouth which seemed to rile the guy up just a bit. Naruto lunged, but the guy used what I was assuming to be chakara strings to trip him. There was an explanation from the boy about hating rude midgets while the girl claimed no part in what was to come. He was about to punch Konohamaru and before Keiko could even react Sasuke had showed up and hit the guy in the wrist with a rock making him drop the pathetic kid.

"Oh great another Sasuke fangirl. Just what we need. You know what? I give up. They win." Keiko shouted staring in disbelief at the blonde girl.

"What?" The blonde demanded in shock.

"Nothin'. Nothin', just forget I opened my trap. I only came here to stop our morons from fightin' you morons." Keiko grumbled. She was obviously not happy with how things had turned out. The guy obviously didn't like Sasuke's interference and pulled the thing off his back. The girl seemed in shock by this. Luckily a bodiless voice stopped him from doing anything stupid. It looked like Keiko wasn't needed after all. The bodiless voice belonged to a boy hanging upside down in a tree maybe all the blood rushing to his head was the reason his hair was so red. Keiko seemed to remain speechless throughout the rest of the conversation in which the chunin exams were explained. And just as the sand shinobi were about to leave for a second time Sasuke decided to stick his bulbous nose into things. He asked for a name and the blonde was quick to question if he was talking to her. Keiko was right she was a Sasuke fangirl. Keiko seemed to find her voice as she fell over laughing, clutching her sides.

"I'm sorry hon, but Sasuke only cares about strong opponents and fellow Uchias, the second which no longer exist 'cept for his big brother, and I'm pretty sure you don't make the list on either account." Keiko explained sitting up and earning herself a glare. "Just sayin'." She added after seeing the looks everyone was giving her. Hmm. Something was off. Keiko was quieter than normal and less outgoing. I looked her up and down. Her waist length black hair was pulled into two thin braids with her bangs framing her face magnifying the fact she was a green eyed ninja who wore glasses. Same old blood red sleeveless shirt that showed off her stomach, same blodd red skirt that cut across her thighs, same lime green headband pushed back in her hair a lot like Sakura's the ends of it mixing with her braids, same lime green fingerless gloves that ended high on her arms, and same lime green sandals that went all the way up to her thighs leaving only a couple of inches of bare skin between the bottom of her skirt and the top of her sandals, but wait was that a blush? Holy crap! Was Keiko a Sasuke fangirl? After all her big talk? The sand ninjas finally left.

"Oh come on Mizu. You're smarter than that." Keiko growled crossing her arms the blush gone.

"Smarter than what?" I asked innocently.

"You think I'm a Sasuke fangirl. It's written all over your face. Come on think 'bout it. It's got nothin' ta' do with Sasuke." Keiko said leaning back against the fence behind us.

"Than what does it have something to do with?" I asked her.

"I like bright and unusual colors." Keiko reminded me. I gave her a blank look. "It translate to I like red heads." Keiko growled the blush back in full force.

"You like that creepy Gaara guy?" Naruto demanded. Keiko rounded on him in surprise. Guess she had forgotten they were here.

"Shut up. And it ain't him exactly it's his hair." Keiko growled, well the first bit at least. Sasuke only smirked at her.

"Falling for someone from the sand village. Oh how your taste have fallen. And here I thought you had at thing for your brother." Sasuke told her smugly. No one saw it coming. One second Keiko was standing next to Naruto the next she stood over Sasuke who had been knocked to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded. She looked like she wanted to jump in and beat the crap out of Keiko.

"I'm kindly requestin' Sasuke Uchia keeps his overly inflated head out of my bussneis." Keiko growled. I sighed.

"Come on Keiko, let's go." I said. If I didn't get her out of here a fight was going to break out and we already had enough problems now that other people were showing up.

Fourty-five minutes later I collapsed onto my couch. Stupid Keiko she shouldn't be tiring me out like this. "Long day?" Shino asked sitting down next to me. I nodded.

"Yeah. Keiko was my responsibility today." I informed him putting my feet up on his lap. I could just tell he was rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"You shouldn't have to babysit your teammate." He informed me.


	4. Chapter 4: meeting the sand sibs

This chapter was so long it had to be split into two so if it ends in an awkward place I'm sorry.

Naruto

We entered the building where the chunin exams were taking place only to run into a huge crowd blocking the room we had to go into, room three-oh-one. Already a couple of kids had gotten the crap beat out of them. There were two kids in front of the door bad mouthing us, saying we would never reach chunin level.

"Oh shut your yappers." A familiar voice growled from behind me. Oh crap. It was Keiko. "Eiri. Mizu. Let's go." Keiko said. Was she planning on leaving?

"We're leaving?" A boy voice demanded. It was probably Eiri.

"No. We're coming in from a window. We'll be able to get to the third floor faster." Keiko answered. Weren't we already on the third floor? There was a sigh.

"Alright Keiko. Whatever you say." The voices disappeared. Thank god. Keiko was scary. Scarier than Sakura. No normal girl would like that creepy red head from the sand village and no sane girl would punch Sasuke. Though I almost felt sorry for Eiri and Mizu. Keiko was going to make them miss the chunin exams.

Sasuke pointed out there was a genjutsu around the door. We were really on the second floor. Maybe that's what Keiko meant. Did that mean her team already had a head start? One of the kids congratulated Sasuke on noticing, but said that it wouldn't be enough. Both Sasuke and the guy went to kick each other, but one of the kids who'd been getting knocked around stopped both kicks. One of his teammates asked what had happened to the plan of not drawing attention to themselves. The boy in the green spandex said something before turning to Sakura. After a small… Scene we stared up to the third floor.

Unfortunately the weird kid, the one with busy eyebrows who had stopped Sasuke's kick, stopped us introducing himself as Rock Lee and saying he wanted to fight Sasuke. I was so tired of hearing everyone wanted to fight Sasuke. I was just as good as he was. I lunged at the boy. He threw me, I hit a wall which knocked me out.

KEIKO

How stupid was everybody? It was easy enough to see the blockade was on the second floor. We'd only gone up one flight of stairs. Eiri gave me a bit of crap, but quickly shut up when I scurried up a three and entered a third floor window right outside the room we were supposed to be in. The only one outside this door was Kakashi. He looked up and seemed surprised to see us. "What are you guys doing climbing in through a window?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" I countered. "And anyway Ryo's our sensei." That was all that needed to be said. Ryo was a bit eccentric having us do crazy things to help weaken our weaknesses.

"I see. Did you happen to see my team?" He asked. Was it just me or did the big bad jounin look worried for his baby genin?

"Yeah." Mizu answered simply. Kakashi nodded and let us through. In the room everyone was supposed to be gathered in there were already a lot of people there. I let out a low whistle.

"Damn. I think we're in the wrong room after all." I muttered.

"Hey, you're the girl from the other day!" The blonde from he almost fight between the red head and Sasuke shouted. I rolled my eyes as she grabbed my elbow and dragged me away from Mizu and Eiri.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I ain't. I do believe there were four girls there. Five countin' the guy in the cat costume, 'cause he totally acted like one." I added. The guy in question glared at me. "Which one are you lookin' for? The anoyin' Sasuke fangirl, the beyond quiet goth, or the 'Nara with an attitude'?" The girl looked confused. A brilliant idea struck me. "Well take your time to decide, I have to go con my teammate out of some cash." I told her.

I headed back towards Mizu and Eiri. "What was that all about?" Eiri asked.

I shrugged. "No idea, but I have a bet for you." I answered. Mizu rolled her eyes as if she knew that this could only bring trouble.

"What's the bet?" Eiri asked interest a lite in his eyes.

"I bet 'cha a hundred Naruto's gonna say somethin' stupid some time after he walks in here." I answered.

Eiri laughed. "No way. Even Naruto's got to be smart enough to keep his mouth shut in front of this menacing looking group." Eiri countered. Oh Eiri you didn't know Naruto like I did which was exactly why you were going to lose.

"I've decided." The blonde said once again dragging me away. I sighed. Geez Louis what was it with this girl and dragging mea round like some kind of rag doll?

"Oh and what have you decided in the short time I was gone?" I grumbled crossin' my arms. Why the hell had she dragged me back to where her team was? It wasn't like they had to know everythin' we talked about.

"I want the Nara with an attitude." She told me hands on her hips. I smirked.

"Good choice, but I hope you don't mind me askin' what the hell you want with her." I asked sweetly.

"Your damn name would be nice." The guy dressed up like a cat growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but my mama taught me never to give my name to strangers." I said innocently. The guy in the cat suit looked like he was going to lunge. Oh I dared him. My definite glare must have set him off. He lunged. I dodged easily enough. "Ya' know I don't think we're suppose ta' be fightin' before the exam starts." I inform him. He aimed a punch at me. I flipped out of the way landin' in a one handed hand stand and nearly fallin' into someone. Crap! This space was so enclosed and there was no way I could get behind him. I would have to shadow possess the guy.

"Kankoru enough." The red head growled. Thank god someone on their team had a brain. The guy glared at me, but he stopped comin' after me.

"Thanks." I told the red head before sittin' on the edge of the table. I kicked my legs back and forth.

"Why did you thank him?" The blonde asked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Because my mama made sure she instilled manners in this thick skull of mine." I answered watchin' my sandals as my feet went back and forward.

"And yet you won't introduce yourself." The cat boy muttered.

"What is your strange fascination with wantin' to know my name?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to say somethin', but the girl cut him off.

"I'm Temari. These are my brothers Kankoru and Gaara." The cat guy was Kankoru the red head was Gaara.

"I'm Keiko Nara. Sorry 'bout all that I can be a bit of a bitch at times." I told them. Kankoru and Temari looked shocked. Naruto said somethin' stupid gainin' my attention. "I should probably rejoin my team. I hope to see you guys again." I said before walkin' off. "Oi! Eiri. You owe me a hundred." I said brightly. Eiri grumbled and paid up. Naruto on the other hand was standin' there lookin' quite proud with himself.

"What a moron. He just turned everyone into his enemy." Shikamaru grumbled. I laughed.

"At least he did it with some flair and if he gets his ass kicked he gets his ass kicked." I answered as Sakura started beatin' up on Naruto like she always did. She said somethin' about it all just being a joke, she was trying to protect herself.

"Oh just shut up Sakura. Naruto isn't exactly the type to mince words when it comes to his pride." I informed the pink haired idiot. Suddenly a team of sound ninja attacked a Konoha ninja I didn't recognize. And I thought I knew everyone in the village.


	5. Chapter 5 the first test

Hey sorry I haven't updated in forever, I kind of got pulled away from this story a bit, but I fully intend on continuing and finishing it. I do not own Naruto, only team fourteen and their idiot of a sensei and with that note let's move on to chapter five.

The chunins finally decided to show up, thank the gods. "Thanks for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chunin selection exam's first test." He informed us. Oh dear god. There was more than one test. He then explained how there was no fightin' without permission and no killin' what so ever, those that didn't follow these rules failed instantly. I rolled my eyes. After that it was seatin' arrangements and the rules to the written test which Naruto was so freaked out about, I mean that boy practically flipped his lid when he heard the words written exam. I just yawned and took my seat next to Temari as the examiner went over a junk point system. No there was more to this test than what it appeared. We were given an hour.

"Aren't you worried?" Temari whispered.

"Why would I be?" I hissed back as I entered my answer to number one.

"Well the whole point of this is to cheat without being caught. Your teammates may not be willing to help you after your little stunt earlier." Of course! It was an information gatherin' test. I stifled a rather large laugh under a series of coughs. I should have noticed that about the test way sooner, but honestly the thought of me havein' to cheat was ridiculous.

"All Naras are smart in their own right. Dad and Shikamaru play shogi I read. I can ace this test without any help what so ever." I answered. I glanced over at Temari to see she once again looked surprised by me. I grinned. I was enjoyin' this way more than I should. I finished answerin' and decided I was gonna take a nap until it was time for the tenth question. I put my feet up on the desk with my ankles crossed, folded my hands over my stomach, and leaned my chair onto its back two legs.

"What are you doing?" Temari demanded in whispered panic. Aw, was she worried about me? That was so cute.

"Takin' a nap. Wake me when they start the tenth question will ya?" I asked slidin' my headband out of my hair and over my eyes. There that should block out the light in the room. The examiner said we would begin the tenth question several moments later. I waved away Temari's hand before she could touch me. Luckily I was already awake when she started shoutin' because the examiner had said we had a choice of takin' the tenth question or not. I would not have been happy wither her if I had woken up to her loud mouth.

"If you chose not to your points will be reduced to zero. You fail along with your two teammates." The examiner said answerin' Temari's question. People started freakin' out. This was beginnin' to get on my nerves. I heard my chair clatter to the floor and didn't even realize I was stadin' until I started speakin'.

"All of you shut up! If you're a bunch of crybabies you shouldn't even be here! Now if you don't shut your stupid pie holes and sit down I swear I'll kick ya' out myself!" I shouted. A lot of people turned to stare at me. I noticed Shikamaru was not one of them. He had his head down on the desk under his arms.

"Oh what can you do? You're just a little girl." One guy asked laughin'. I lunged at him, but Temari grabbed me from behind. Guess she did care what happened to me after all. I struggled against her though.

"Know this boy," I growled when I realized fightin' was futile and stupid, "never piss off a Nara woman." I continued. Once she was sure I wasn't gonna got and try to kill the guy Temari let go of me. "Sorry." I told her pickin' up my chair and sittin' down. The examiner seemed surprised, but he wasn't the only one.

"Yes well… and now the other rule." He said over his surprise. Great, if anyone else freaked out I was probably goin' to get kicked out. No, I couldn't lose control like that for a second time. I wouldn't let Eiri and Mizu down. "If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly that person will lose the right to ever take the chunin selection exam ever again." The examiner continued.

Kiba Inuzuka, a local boy who used to skip class with Shikamaru, was the one who had an outburst for that. "What kind of stupid rule is that? There are guys here who have taken the exam before!" He shouted. I sighed.

"You guys are unlucky. This year it's my rules." Was the examiner's answer. "But I'm giving you a way out." He continued. "Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it and try again next year." Teams started dropping like flies after that. It was one of the worst things I'd ever seen. Idiots who didn't have the guts to try and see their way through this. Sakura started to raise her hand, most likely thinking of Naruto, since we both knew she could answer most questions thrown at her with simple ease. Naruto however had other plans. He raised his hand only to slam it back down again.

"Don't underestimate me! I will not run!" He shouted. He went into a huge speech leaven' everyone else speechless and strengthin' their resolve. I put my fingers to my lips and let out a loud whistle.

"You're strange." Temari informed me. I grinned widely at her.

"Oh trust me. I know."

TEMARI

"Where are you taking us Keiko?" A guy voice whined from somewhere behind us. I turned to see Keiko dragging two guys out way, a girl trailing slightly behind them.

"I wanna introduce you guys to someone." Keiko answered stopping in front of me. "Hello Temari." She greeted me with a smile.

"What are you doing here Nara?" Kankoru growled. The black haired boy to Keiko's right sighed.

"How troublesome. Are you talking to me or Keiko?" He asked. Keiko giggled as Kankoru asked huh.

"This is my big brother Shikamaru." Keiko said brightly.

"And the other two?" I prodded curiously.

"My teammates, Eiri," she pointed to the brown haired boy on her left, "and Mizu," She pointed to the girl dressed all in black from before.

"I should go rejoin Choji and Ino before they kill each other." Shikamaru announced. "Try not to get into any trouble in there." He requested of his sister putting a hand a top her head as if that alone could stop her.

"Hey! Trouble usually finds me." Keiko protested.

"Right," Shikamaru muttered turning and walking away.

"Oi! Tell Choji and Blondie I wish you guys luck!" Keiko shouted after him. He sent her a backwards wave of acknowledgement. She stuck her tongue out at his back as if displeased with his reply.

"You're loud." Gaara informed her. Keiko turned to him and cocked her head to the side as if contemplating something.

"Thank you." She finally told him.

"You thank him for the strangest things." Kankoru grumbled.

"It's better than not thankin' 'im at all." Keiko answered crossing her arms.

"We should go Keiko." Eiri said. He seemed rather uneasy around us, though I couldn't really blame him.

"Why? I wanna stay and talk to Temari some more." Keiko argued.

"We'll talk after the test. I promise." I told her. It was strange how attached I'd become to the strange little girl in such a short amount of time. She was almost like the sister I never had. Keiko smiled almost as brightly as the sun.

"Alright, after. I wish you guys luck in there." She told us and with those parting words her team turned and walked away as one being.

"Do you think she's mentally ill or something?" Kankoru asked.

"No I just think she's special." I answered.

"Yeah, special as in not right in the head." Kankoru muttered. Gaara remained silent.


	6. Chapter 6 medusa

I'm baaaaaaaack, after an awfully long silence which I apologize for.

EIRI

"I get a bad feeling from those three. Especially the red head." I informed the girls.

"Don't say that in front of Keiko, she's apparently got a thing for redheads." Mizu said.

"Shut up Mizu." Keiko hissed as we stopped to exchange consent forms for scrolls.

"Why? Did you lie? Are you really a Sasuke fangirl?" Mizu rapid fired. Keiko looked royally offended and disgusted.

"No I didn't lie, but if my brother happens to hear 'bout any of this and I'm toast. Burnt crispy toast." Keiko defended herself. "And anyway Eiri I don't care what kind of feelin's you get from them, Temari saved us from failin' the first exam. We owe her." She continued crossing her arms.

"Maybe we owe her, but not her creepy teammates." I replied. How could Keiko become attached to such an unapproachable team? We took a position at one of the gates.

"I think they're alright." Keiko answered as we started through the forest.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's agree to disagree." I suggested.

"Agreed." Keiko growled. We entered the forest and within fifteen minutes ran into an enemy team.

"What scroll do you guys have?" Their only girl asked us. She had long golden hair, but like Shino her eyes were covered by sunglasses.

I was about to answer, but Keiko cut me off, "I'm sorry, but my daddy taught me never to give information unless I get some of equal or greater value first." Keiko said calmly. What was she going on about?

"Well your 'daddy' is a fool." The girl answered as her teammates grinned almost hungrily behind her showing off sharp fangs. Was this girl stupid or something? I looked at her headband. She wasn't from Konoha so she couldn't have known. You didn't insult Keiko's family without getting pumpled. To insult Keiko's family was a death sentence.

Keiko only smirked. "No he's not. He's the smartest man in the whole village." Keiko answered pulling out her sais, was she really going to attack these people head on? Keiko was stupider than I thought, she had to be stupider than Naruto even. "And one thing you should know about me. You insult my family and I will kill you." Keiko growled sliding into a fighting stance. The look in her eyes. I'd only seen it once. The first time I truly met her. I shuddered at the truth in her words. And this was why I now picked my words very carefully when it came to talking about the Nara clan.

"Do you really think you can kill me?" The girl laughed.

"No, but I will try." And determination was enough for Keiko, well that and the driving force of her feelings for her family. She would fight for them until her dying breath. That was Keiko's way I suppose.

"Whatever. We've got the earth scroll what about you?" The girl asked with a sigh as if she was tiring of Keiko and her attitude already. Now she knew how the rest of us felt. Around Keiko day in and day out. Honestly I didn't know how Shikamaru could put up with her twenty-four seven. Maybe she was less obnoxious in her sleep.

"Heaven." Mizu said, speaking for the first time since my "argument" with Keiko. The girl smiled victoriously.

"Well it seems we can't you out of this forest alive." She growled. Both Mizu and I slid into defensive positions.

"Sorry Hon, but my family's waitin' for me on the other side." Keiko replied.

"Puh-lease. They probably forgot about you the second you entered this accursed battlefield." Something flashed in Keiko's eyes that was so foreign there it was gone be for I could fully identify it. It appeared to be fear. Fear, but what could Keiko possibly be afraid of? She was fearless. Keiko ran towards the girl and the girl ran towards her. Keiko made the first move swiping at the girl with an easy to read swing. The girl ducked under Keiko's arm, but she wasn't prepared for Keiko's second strike. It hit her in the stomach forcing her to let out an ear-piercing scream. Her blonde hair disappeared and snakes sprouted from her head.

"Get 'em boys." The girl howled as Keiko back flipped away from her, ripping her sai from the girl's scaly stomach.

"Eiri! Mizu!" Keiko called. We nodded and pulled out our weapons . My main one was a chain scythe thought I had multiple hidden on my body. Mizu's was a bow and a quail of arrows. Mizu disappeared probably to find some place with a good vantage point.

"That won't save you now." The girl hissed as the boys suddenly turned into half snake things and her wound closed. Well this certainly wouldn't be easy, but we would still win this. I didn't like the thought of owing those sand shinobi and I was aiming to repay them as soon as possible. Loosing here wasn't an option. An arrow hit one of the snake guys in the forehead dropping him.

"Get your head in the game Eiri!" Keiko scolded me dodging a punch that left a crater in the ground from the other snake guy. I nodded and spun my scythe around for a bit before throwing it. It went around the snake guy's neck. I gave it a tug and it took the dude's head clean off. "One left." Keiko hissed. She didn't have a scratch on her and she was the most likely out of all of us to get hurt since she'd been engaged in close combat this entire time. Keiko seemed to tire of this thought because finally she just kicked the girl in the head knocking her out. "Grab their scroll and let's go." Keiko muttered as she began to sway.

"Keiko what's wrong?" Mizu asked appearing in front of Keiko. I meanwhile was stuck rummaging through the opposing team's bags trying to find the stupid earth scroll.

"It's been awhile since I took my meds." Keiko answered tiredly leaning against Mizu.

"Meds?" I questioned standing and tucking the scroll into my bag.

"My mind works faster than the average person. After a while my body can't keep up. This also leads to my small quirk of falling asleep in the strangest and most random of places." Keiko answered.

"Why didn't you bring your meds with you?" Mizu grumbled. My thoughts exactly. And Keiko claimed her mind worked faster than everyone else's.

"I didn't think there would be a five day survival test." Keiko answered her eyes sliding close and a huge yawn escaping her. Keiko's napping made us take longer than we should have, but we still made it within the first twenty-four hours, which was pretty good, if I do say so myself.


End file.
